Closer than Friends less than Lovers
by EshtarWind
Summary: A slice of life story with loosely link chapters of Bandori girls, centering on Arisa and Saaya, after they graduate high school and now living as university students some prefecture away from home town. There may or may not be more girls in the story.


_**Author's Note: First ever Bandori fanfic, made in a couple of hours. Inspired by writerworld tumblr prompts: "You always manage to be the person everybody needs you to be."**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bandori or any of its characters.**_

* * *

**-Hound-**

Ichigaya Arisa stuck her hand inside her duffle coat and raised her shoulder a bit, burying her face inside her red muffler. Her last class had ended an hour ago and she had enough of sitting by a couch in her laboratory building's entrance all the time. She decided to walk out of the building for now, also realizing that one hour was quite long already. The moment she stepped out of her building's automatic door, chill winter wind blew past her. Humidity was slightly high today. The wind was surprisingly not as cold as she thought it would be though it did not mean good news.

Her brown eyes looked up to low dark cloud looming overhead. It would soon snow. Today's weather forecast said that around 5 PM they would have light snow. This year had been pretty warm though, so it might become a light rain instead. Whichever it was, Arisa knew that lingering longer around the university would not be good. She did not bring her umbrella today because she just shoved the thing into Toyama Kasumi's bag's side pocket this morning. That girl had forgotten her own umbrella, when she said she would have some club activities until night. Night time seems snow would turn into rain around 7 PM that would continue until the next morning. Going home in winter all wet certainly is not the smartest thing to do, not even by Kasumi. Arisa assumed she would go home sooner but even then…

She stomped her foot to the ground, getting rid of the chill that creeped up her inner _Heattech_ lining. She repeatedly checked the university gym, just a few meters away from where she was standing. The person she was waiting for still showed no sign of showing up. This always happened when she was not around. Why, because Yamabuki Saaya has zero ability of saying no to someone. Saaya actually had finished class earlier than Arisa. She said she would be helping her faculty mate from volleyball club on something, so they might go home together. Now it appeared Saaya instead was the one being held back.

Even in their university years, Saaya did not change. Being outgoing and dependable, she is very popular in her year. Unless Arisa was there hounding every other student off her best friend with her rather aggressive barks, Saaya would keep on accepting requests of help from basically anyone. With the three of them: Kasumi, Arisa, and Saaya, some prefecture away from their hometown, Saaya basically did not have her usual break lever—her family. When they were still in high school, Saaya could still say no so that she could go home and take care of her siblings or help her mother. Her parents basically supported her to go, when she decided she would go to university for culinary and nutrition. With her away from her family, she was basically "free" all day for anything people shoved at her. At least that was how Arisa saw what her best friend was becoming. Saaya never said a complaint and she said she was still able to do the stuff she wanted to do, or that she did it all because she wanted to. However, no matter what Arisa still think that the other students were getting bolder and bolder as time goes. They were using her. Saaya needed to learn to say no.

After graduating high school, Poppin' Party decided not to disband, despite knowing that it would be harder to gather when they reached university. Hanazono Tae went to musical art college while Ushigome Rimi to a different university than Kasumi, Arisa, and Saaya. They were separated by several stations, but they could still, somehow, meet each other in the weekends or in between their classes. Kasumi had a relative around so she lived with them, while Arisa ended up renting a room together with Saaya. Sharing room rent is cheaper and besides Saaya seemed to welcome company, having used to siblings all her life. Sharing the same living space as Saaya, Arisa ended up knowing more than what she claimed she cared about her best friend.

Saaya is a good liar. Or rather, she is extremely adept at concealing her emotions. This would have been something Arisa knew since their high school years, but Arisa was not really aware of the extent of this until when they lived together. Although Saaya would say her opinion clearly when it was for the good of the group, when it was about her own benefit more often than not she would not say a thing. She would bottle up everything alone and put them behind her. Even when tired, Saaya rarely lost control of herself, always still putting others before her. It was her good points but it was also her weakness. It took quite a while until Arisa could notice the small change in her eyes or that slight curve of her lips when Saaya's tired. That must not be healthy.

Arisa had enough of that. Today, too, she had enough of waiting for Saaya. She knew Saaya would just tell her to go home first but that beats everything. It was not she was tired of waiting for Saaya, she knew in truth she was tired of people shoving Saaya around.

Arisa was not fond of interacting with people she did not know well. She did not particularly have that many friends in her year as well. Her getting good marks did not help, people tend to think she was unapproachable. It was their lost anyway. She had decided she would care about people who cared about her. Saaya was one of those people that did. As much as a loner as she was, Arisa hates to lose those that was close to her.

Arisa opened the gymnasium front door and soon enough, she could hear the sound of the volleyball club's voices. Among them, Saaya's. The voices came from the main court so Arisa went there, opening main court's double door to find Saaya and several girls of volleyball club tidying up nets. Others were mopping the court. They apparently had finished the practice or spar. Whichever it was.

"Ah. Arisa!"

"Yo."

Saaya noticed her approaching from the side of the court and waved at her. She was in the middle of tidying the net. Arisa gave a light, casual wave of her hand in reply of Saaya but actually her eyes noticed more. She could see some of the club members looked at her with some degree of animosity. _You must have wanted to ask more help out of her don't you._ Arisa groaned wearily in her mind. It must be it. They knew that if Arisa were to ask something, Saaya would put her in a certain degree of priority. In a way, just her being there would give Saaya a bit of reason to say no. These students definitely would not want that, would they. Arisa knew while Saaya was popular, Arisa was the exact opposite. She was in a way unpopular for hounding them away from Saaya. They at least still exchanged greetings however.

"I am sorry, did you finish your class already?" Saaya gave an apologetic smile. She bent the net she had in her hand to put them in its plastic container, which Arisa wordlessly took and helped opened for her. "Thank you. Sorry I took longer. You could have gone home earlier."

"Kasumi took my umbrella."

_So I had to go home with you. Don't get any wrong idea._

There was no need for Arisa to say that, Saaya already knew what she meant to say—and also the real words behind that. Saaya smiled at her knowingly, along with a "Hnnn~". Those made Arisa looked away, shoving the net plastic back to her best friend. She knew Saaya would say that she's cute that way. She did not need that. Especially not when she wanted to show her fangs to the other students. Silently, standing by her place Arisa eyed as Saaya returned the net, also noticing how there were still mop lying around.

_Don't tell me you want her to help mop the gym. Damn it._

"Thank you very much, Yamabuki. You're a great help."

"No, no problem. Anything else I can help?"

"Ah, today is… fine. Thank you."

Saaya's faculty mate took several glances at Arisa, who watched them over really closely. They were quite apart but Arisa could still hear their exchange. This was the critical moment. Hands in her pocket, Arisa exerted every amount of disapproval she could muster at the student, who clearly felt the pressure.

_Don't you dare ask her do anything else._

"I see. I am glad I can be of help then."

Faculty member returned her eyes on Saaya.

"But, ah, Yamabuki. Can you help us again this week on Thursday, though? It won't be long, we need people to help around during the sparring so…"

_What?_

"Thursday?" Saaya cocked her head to the side. "What time?"

"Around 2, after lunch—"

_No._

"Saaya."

One word, and her best friend turned around, giving an apologetic look and a, "ah, sorry, Arisa. Just a minute."

Arisa could see the slight "winning" look at the eyes of the volleyball student. Annoyed, Arisa clicked her tongue under her muffler. Thursday. Certainly, Saaya is free after lunch, but didn't she have that report for Friday? Also although unconfirmed, they might go out with Rimi for dinner. It was not impossible for Saaya but if she were to accept she would push herself a lot to finish that report at night…

"Thursday, eh… if around 2 then it will finish around 4?"

"Yes. I wonder if you could…"

_Saaya._

Now it was not about the student anymore. Arisa threw as much vibe as possible to Saaya's back. _Don't you dare take that request. Don't you even dare._

"I… uh… I think I need to confirm something first," Saaya said, before looking back towards Arisa. "Ah, Arisa, do Popipa have schedule in Thurs—"

"Yes."

A glare back, and Saaya gave an apologetic smile. She looked back at her student said, "I am sorry… I don't think it is possible, I have other matters to attend in Thursday. I am so sorry."

"No, no, it's okay. I am sorry to have always asked you something."

Those sweet, seemingly remorseful words felt like a lie, especially when the student threw a displeased look at Arisa after. Arisa did not bother being humble and not showing how proud she was for winning the fight. Saaya might not see that exchange, but Arisa still would want to tell those students to keep their request in moderate level. If keeping Saaya at least able to sleep a few hours more at night meant she needed to get several looks of displeasure, that was a small price to pay.

* * *

"Aa~ it really rains."

"I told you it will! Hurry, your umbrella."

"Patience, Arisa. Let me hold it, I am taller than you."

"That last line is unnecessary."

"It is for me. Fufufu.."

"Shut up."

"Ahahahaaha…"

Their talk consisted of nothing but aimless banter during their walk to the train station. Saaya's umbrella, despite being rather big, barely covered them both so they huddled quite close as they walk, not that they mind it. They had lived together for two years now, walking close side by side was nothing to sweat about. Stopping by the red lights, their aimless banter somehow went to a pause. Beeping sound of pedestrian light sounded really loud, backed by soft patter of rain on their umbrella. It was still quite small. Arisa noticed Saaya's left shoulder was actually wet from the rain. She expectedly leaned the umbrella more to Arisa's side. As always of her.

"… You waited for an hour. I am sorry for that."

"Don't mention it."

She noticed. Well of course, she was one hour past the time she promised, which she clearly realized when she looked into her phone before they started walking. Saaya gave an apologetic smile. With the lights now almost gone from around her, her eyes turned a darker hue. Those eyes could always look past people's façade, and deftly hide her own._ It's unfair._ Arisa looked away from those eyes, glancing somewhere else.

"Also, I am sorry. I know you dislike it."

"You're too much of a pushover."

"I know."

"You should say no."

"I know."

"You idiot."

"Ahahaha…" Saaya did look apologetic. She gave a smile. "… I can't help it."

_I know you can't. I know that best._

"That is why you're an idiot."

She only laughed. The beeping sound of pedestrian walk from the other side of the road stopped. Now the rain's pitter patter was the one that filled the several second of gap in their conversation.

"You're kind, Arisa."

"Ha?! I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Your face's red. That's cute."

"Am not!"

Arisa buried her face in her muffler, glancing at a puddle by the side of the road. Anywhere but her best friend's eyes. Without even looking, Arisa knew her best friend was smiling her usual knowing smile.

"You could have had more friends if only you leave me be."

The pedestrian light changed into green. They started walking.

"I mean… I don't dislike the favors, they are in need of help and I have time, so…"

"That is why they will keep bothering you."

"They don't bother…"

"Pushing your schedule behind for them, that's bothering, Saaya."

"I can manage. I mean…"

"You can't please everyone."

Arisa finally looked beside her, to the eyes of her slightly taller friend. Saaya gave a rather apologetic chuckle, her free index finger clumsily scratched her cheek. That finger looked wet. Of course, the left side of her coat was drenched already. Saaya was always like that. She always stood by the road side and when they were under the same umbrella she would somehow lean the umbrella to whoever it was with her. In a way, she was too much of a gentleman that Arisa at times wonder if there would be room for anyone to break it.

Despite saying that Saaya could not please anyone, Arisa knew that it was a kind of lie in itself from her side.

Saaya always managed to be someone everyone wants her to be.

"I guess I cannot please you with how everything goes."

"If you know that, why don't you start trying then?"

"A-Ahahahaha…" Another one of those apologetic chuckles. Arisa sighed. Well, not that she did not understand. Saaya is Saaya after all.

"I.. uh… I try."

Saaya's voice was almost inaudibly low. She said again, however.

"I really do. I don't want to bother you all the time too."

"I don't know what you're talking."

"Like today, I know you always help me out by being there beside me. I appreciate that, Arisa. But… I don't like how everyone looks at you. You don't mean that way, I know, but…"

"I don't care what they think of me."

They have had this conversation before. There was a time where Arisa basically actually stood between Saaya and her friend who kind of wanted to coerce her to some committee meetings. It was Saaya's choice and her rights but Arisa just could not stand there seeing her friend being used. That was their first major fight between each other ever since they moved together. Upon being back at the apartment, Arisa remembered how they argued and went to each other's room. Only the next morning when they actually talked about it slowly. From then on, Arisa knew Saaya had tried to prioritize "her" a bit more and would say no to some of the more outrageous requests, but Saaya really needed to be more selfish. That said, Arisa had tried to step away from Saaya's affairs as well, instead of stepping in directly. It was too late though. Arisa was already quite disliked by some of Saaya's yearmate.

"I mean… you could have made friends with them too…"

"No need. I am not interested in many if I can have few that I really care."

"Ari—"

"I have you anyway."

Their steps stopped. Arisa turned back, kind of wondering why Saaya suddenly just stopped walking. Her best friend's face made her heart skipped. Saaya was stupefied, her mouth half opened without a single word coming out. Only a bit later when Arisa realized what made stopped working.

"W-Wait! You get the wrong—"

"Arisaaaaaa!"

The hug Saaya did literally pushed air out of Arisa's lung, pushing her face into her best friend's shoulder.

"No, wait! Ugh! Don't fucking hug me!"

"Arisaaaaaaaaaaaaa! That's what you think of me!"

"Let me go! You're not Kasumi! SAAYA!"

"I am so happy!"

"Let me goooooooo!"

"Arisaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~!"

"GAAAAAAAH!"

It took a while until Saaya finally let her go. Arisa groaned audibly, straightening her coat and her muffler trying to hide her own blush to no avail. Saaya's blue eyes sparked so brightly and she huffed excitedly with this bright, happy smile. It… had been a while since she saw Saaya looked childishly happy like this. Like when they went to buy her a new drum. This sound strange but Arisa was slightly happy she was at least the same level of adorable as a drum kit in Saaya's eyes.

Embarrassed, annoyed, yet elated all mashed into one, Arisa finally let out her protest.

"What the hell, Saaya! This is public road!"

"But you're being too cute!"

"HA?! Stop spouting nonsense!"

"Aaawwwww, but look at you now!"

"Enough! We're going home!"

Completely ignoring the rain, Arisa started walking faster and Saaya quickly caught up to her, half-laughing as she tried to keep the umbrella shielding Arisa from the rain. Saaya's chuckles lasted a few minutes longer and the beam of her happiness even more. Although grumbling, Arisa could feel it also lifted her own mood. Seeing that smile made her realized it was the exact reason why she did not care about all those disapproving eyes directed at her. Saaya had protected the heart of so many people, it was fair to have someone to protect her back. Arisa knew more than anyone how Saaya always manages to be someone everyone needs her to be. Thus, she would like to be someone to complement the part Saaya could not be. Just a little bit.


End file.
